Hace un momento estaba solo
by Dan72
Summary: Castiel es humano intentando sobrevivir con un empleo, todo iba bien hasta encontrarse con cierto arcángel. (Contiene spanking/nalgadas, no leer si no es de su agrado)
1. Chapter 1

En todo el tiempo que llevaba como humano en la tierra, completamente solo vagando en busca de un techo y algo de comida no penso en encontrarse con aquel al que una vez lo estaba cazando como si fuera un trofeo por ganar.

Tenía frio, la noche no era nada amable en esas epocas y sabia que el que tenia enfrente debía sentirse peor.

El tercer arcangel más viejo estaba tirado en la acera intentando cubrirse del frio con el sueter que tenia, era gracioso ver a un arcangel como Raphael tan indefenso, podía acabar con él y lo sabia pero el corazón de Castiel y tantos buenos años pasados con el sanador solo le dieron menos valor de acabar con su vida, sin pensarlo camino hasta estar al lado del sanador.

"Raphael"

Su voz era tenue por miedo de lo que pudiera hacer el arcangel aun estado tan debil, después de todo nada cambiaba el hecho de que fue él quien desterró a los angeles y cerro el cielo.

De igual forma, Raphael solo se movió un poco metido en alguno de sus pensamientos.

"Raph"

"Ahora no Cas, estoy ocupado"

Eso fue raro, Castiel intento ver un poco más alla de lo que sabia en la embarcación de su hermano mayor, estaba enfermo, no era algo humano.

"Raph ven, te llevare a un lugar seguro"

Raphael a penas se dio cuenta del serafin que lo ayudaba a levantarse, Castiel usaba todas sus fuerzas, su hermano tenia más de dos cabezas más alto que él y todo ese peso muerto no ayudaban en nada.

Se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras caminaban, el camino era largo y Castiel tuvo que detenerse para recuperar aliento y fuerzas antes de volver a tomar el brazo de su hermano sobre su hombro y seguir hasta llegar a una cabaña, el serafin abrio la puerta dejando al arcangel en su cama limpiando algunas gotas de sudor de su frente.

Raphael tenía frio y luego calor y luego de nuevo frio, no entendía lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor o por que habia comenzado a sentirse de esa manera repentinamente, no le importaba donde estaba hasta que sintio la suavidad de lo que era una vieja cama, alguien paso un paño frio por su cabeza y le hizo beber lo que sabia era sopa.

Se sentía mejor unas horas despues pero igual le costaba ser consiente de lo que le rodeaba, se había levantado en la noche para ir al baño buscando en que lugar estaba y como habia llegado hasta allí, se sorprendio al salir de la habitación encontrando la televisión encendida y al serafin durmiendo en el sofa frente a ella.

Eso explicaba mucho, le dio una sonrisa al serafin apagando el televisor cubriendolo con una manta para que tampoco se enfermara.

Castiel había despertado tarde para ir a su trabajo, allí tenia un problema, dejar a Raphael solo o irse a trabajar, queria a su hermano pero Raphael era un arcangel y su trabajo era lo unico que le ayudaba a sobrevivir por lo que dejo una nota indicando a donde iba y cuando volveria ademas de dandole el permiso de tomar lo que quisiera de comer y con la promesa de que volveria con más comida para preparar la cena, reviso que la temperatura de su hermano se hubiera normalizado antes de irse.

Raphael desperto tarde, no recordaba haber dormido desde que se cerro el cielo buscando alguna forma de devolver todo a la normalidad aun fingiendo su propia muerte, le había llevado a tener estres y a no comer o dormir eventualmente enfermando, su contenedor humano tampoco era suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo y aun más con la caida habia tenido problemas, salió de la habitación observando el lugar donde estaba, una vieja cabaña y si pudiera adivinar diria que ya tenia muchos años sin mantenimiento o limpieza; pensar que su hermanito vivía en ese lugar tan peligroso no le gustaba en nada.

Vio la ropa tirada por toda la casa, seguro el serafin había preferido comprar antes que lavarla y no lo dudaria viendo las bolsas de basura acumuladas y solo teniendo comida rapida para comer junto a algunas latas de sopa que de seguro había compartido con él cuando llego, sonrio ante lo desordenado que podía ser el serafin y comenzo a limpiar la casa.

Castiel había llegado más tarde a la hora que había puesto en la nota que dejo, llego con pizza para compartir con su hermano y algunas bebidas encontrando la cabaña completamente limpia, más que impresionarle le hizo pensar que se equivoco de lugar pero igual entro encontrando a su hermano mayor aun limpiando la pequeña cocina que tenía.

"Llegas tarde"

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía como un soldado nuevamente y no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

"Lo siento, por accidente tire una estanteria en mi trabajo y tuve que quedarme a acomodar"

Raphael dejo de lado lo que tenia lavando sus manos antes de secarlas sonriendole a su hermano pequeño.

"No te acuso de nada Castiel, solo me preocupaste"

El joven ángel se relajo devolviendo la sonrisa, en algun momento del día había pensado que Raphael abandonaria el lugar en cuanto se sintiera mejor y eso solo le había desanimado, el sanador acerco dos vasos y dos platos sirviendo la pizza sin muchos animos.

"Debes dejar de vivir de comida rapida y de sopa"

"No sé preparar nada más"

"Esa no es excusa, yo mismo te enseñare a preparar comida y si pones de excusa el tiempo que tienes entonces dejame ayudarte haciendo la comida, en tus tiempos librea te enseñare a cocinar"

Asintio, ese era el tono de un hermano mayor que no cambiaría de parecer y no pensaba rechazar algo asi.

"¿De quien es esta cabaña?"

"La encontre abandonada pero parecia tener agua, luz y todo lo necesario para vivir asi que la tome"

"Pero no la limpiaste"

Raphael tenia esa mirada de desaprovación, una ceja levantada y esa mirada que le decia a Castiel que había hecho algo malo pero no sabia que.

"No lo vi necesario"

El sanador gruño antes de volver a tomar algo de agua negando con la cabeza.

"Pudiste enfermar, el polvo, los insectos, la basura, las plagas, no es que no fuera necesario Castiel, más bien no querias hacerlo"

Eso si le molesto, Raphael era un invitado, esta era su casa y no debía meterse en sus asuntos, si él no queria o no tenia tiempo para limpiar entonces Raphael no debería opinar nada.

"Tengo todo el derecho de decirte lo que quiera de tu forma de vivir Castiel porque número uno, soy tu hermano mayor y número dos no por vivir solo puedes descuidarte"

"¿Leiste mi mente?"

"Soy humano Cas, pero tengo muchos años de experiencia con hermanos pequeños, solo ver tu mirada sabia que deberias estar pensando en algo asi"

"Bueno tampoco eres quien para hablar sobre cuidar la salud"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Te encontre tirado en la calle con fiebre, seguro si no te hubiera ayudado..."

"Estaba enfermo porque estuve buscando la manera de resolver el problema que causaste! No había descansado o comido en días intentando salvar a todos mis hermanos"

"Entonces deberias dejar de fingir estar muerto!"

"Lo hice porque estaba cansado! Michael estaba todo el tiempo presionandome para hacer algo y cuando él se fue yo tuve que encargarme del cielo pero a ti no te parecía y querias que me fuera y ahora tampoco te parece que me haya ido como querías!"

Sabia que todo eso era verdad pero eso solo le hacia molestar más, se puso de pie.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"No te importa"

Cerró la puerta saliendo de nuevo en la noche, sabia que habia sido irrespetuoso e inmaduro y ciertamente tenia miedo de volver a enfrentar a su hermano mayor por lo que primero tomaria un pequeño paseo antes de volver. Esa idea habría sido más sencilla si tan solo todos los muertos dejaran de resucitar, a mitad de camino antes de llegar a la ciudad se encontro atado a un arbol del bosque a Gabriel, el arcangel tenia una apariencia horrible, sus labios cruzados con un hilo especial, su cuerpo cubierto con sangre fresca y se notaba que tenia frio.

De nuevo su corazón gano a la razón, no preguntaría ni diria nada, desato a Gabriel con cuidado notando que de seguro tendría más heridas por el cuerpo, paso el brazo de su hermano por su hombro y de nuevo se puso en marcha para volver a casa esperando ver que pasaría con tener dos arcangeles casi humanos en una cabaña de una sola habitación y un baño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaro que en este fic, al ser engañado por Metatron cerrando el cielo hace que todos los angeles sean humanos incluyendo los arcángeles, solo para aclarar el porque ninguno tiene gracia.**

* * *

Había tomado todo su esfuerzo arrastrar al arcángel menor de regreso a la cabaña, dejando de lado las molestias de tener que cargar el peso extra sobre su hombro también estaba el tener que caminar con el extremo cuidado para no lastimar más al arcángel herido aunque por lo poco que podía notar lograba ver que Gabriel también era un humano cualquiera y eso no ayudaría a su recuperación.

Raphael no era feliz por la forma en que Castiel había salido tan tarde en la noche sin decir a dónde iba o cuanto tardaría, se planteaba el ir a buscarlo para tener una larga conversación sobre el respeto y la seguridad cuando vio al serafin entrar con su hermano menor en la cabaña, su expresión dura se suavizo al ver todas las heridas en su pequeño hermano y rapido ayudo a Castiel con el mensajero recostandolo con suavidad en la cama. Gabriel no era más que un lío de sollozos y temblores, seguro tenía demasiado dolor para saber donde o con quien estaba en ese momento y no lo juzgaban, Raphael recorrio con su vista para analizar las heridas más notorias y con horror supo que no sería suficiente solo pensar en curarlo, ambos eran humanos lo que hacia que todo fuera más diificil, no podría arrullarlo con su gracia, no podía calmarlo pasando su mano por las plumas doradas y mucho menos podría hacer que las heridas sanaran más rapido, el riesgo estaba en el aire, las heridas se podrían infectar y seguro más de una ya lo estaba.

"Castiel, necesito agua tibia, toallas, un botiquin de primeros auxilios..."

El serafin apenas pudo reaccionar cuando el sanador comenzo a recitar una lista de lo que necesitaba, no era sorpresa, Raphael primero actuaba y luego podría lamentarse y comenzar a hacer preguntas sobre lo sucedido, lo importante era sanar las heridas y Castiel ayudaría lo más posible, aunque no le gustara del todo la idea de ayudar al arcángel que cazo sus alas y al truquero que lo abandono haciendole creer que estaba muerto.

"Castiel! Ahora!"

Salió de sus pensamientos con la lista en mente, no sabía donde conseguir la mitad de las cosas requeridas y no tenía un botiquin cerca, tendría que salir a comprar pero era demasiado tarde para salir sin que tuviera que encontrarse con algun ángel o demonio en el camino, pero Gabriel lo necesitaba, el impacto de ver a su hermano mayor asi lleno su cabeza de pensamientos mientras tomaba las llaves de la cabaña saliendo con algo de dinero, sus manos temblaban, seguro quien había torturado de esa manera al mensajero seguía allí afuera, lo había dejado atado así que seguro esperaban volver por él ¿Qué pasaría si no lo encontraban? Buscarían al que lo liberó, estaba teniendo demasiados problemas con haber cerrado el cielo, los problemas con demonios y no quería problemas con nadie más.

Entro en la primer tienda que vio, al lado de una gasolinera, tomo la mayoría de las cosas que pudo encontrar en la lista de Raphael aun temblando, no había visto su mano llena de la sangre del mensajero, su brazo igual estaba sucio por la tierra y se alcanzaban a ver una manchas de sangre, miro alrededor de la tienda esperando que no hubiera llamado la atención, no había nadie, solo el dependiente y no sabía si eso era mejor o peor, todo iba bien, suspiro tomando las cosas en una canasta pensando en como explicar si alguien preguntaba por la sangre en su camiseta y brazo, pago las cosas saliendo de la gasolinera de regreso a la cabaña, casi sintiendo los pasos de alguien más detrás de él y sus nervios florecieron.

Sabia que era mala idea salir.

Sabia que lo atraparían y seguro matarían, todo por dos hermanos demasiado egoistas.

Su estomago se convertía en un nudo, una mano toco su hombro, casi se desmaya de la propia impresión antes de mirar hacia atras, no lo creería si no lo viera por sus propios ojos.

"M-Michael..."

Pensaría que el arcangel quisiera matarlo con todo su ser, pero Michael no se veía como un asesino, solo se veía como un hermano mayor muy molesto por algo y Castiel sabía perfectamente que era ese algo. El mayor cruzo los brazos con aquella mirada dura sobre el serafin haciendolo sentir tan pequeño como cuando era un novato y no ayudaba que el recipiente del arcangel fuera tan alto.

"Pequeño, pequeño Castiel"

No tenía tiempo para esto, necesitaba volver con Raphael, pero no sabía que hacer. Michael miro hacia la bolsa llena de vendas y lo que estaba seguro eran varios productor para limpiar y cerrar heridas, no necesitaba preguntar nada, tenía suficiente tiempo de vida para suponer lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Algun Winchester herido?"

Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír ante su propia lastima, el arcangel se sorprendería cuando lo viera con sus propios ojos y más aun al escuchar como lo sacaron del unico lugar que podría considerar seguro dejandolo solo para arreglarsela, negó con la cabeza para sorpresa de Michael preguntandose por alguien más que podría considerar cercano a Castiel.

"Es Gabriel"

* * *

No había nada más que mencionar, el aliento casi se le había acabado intentando seguir al arcangel mayor a través del camino del bosque para llegar a la cabaña despues de decirle donde estaba, la preocupación de Michael había sido palpable al contarle el estado de Gabriel, todo había empeorado al entrar a la cabaña con cierto apuro en sus pasos hasta entrar a la habitación donde Raphael intentaba calmar al herido mensajero.

Gabriel sentía dolor puro, apenas era consciente de las palabras de Raphael, esas suaves y tranquilizadoras palabras que se deslizaban por el viento, Raphael siempre hizo que las heridas fueran mejores, quería pedirle que las hiciera mejor, que quitara todo el dolor pero no podía, su boca no emitía más que ruidos a través de sus labios cosidos y por más que intentaba transmitirlo por sus pensamientos todo se quedaba para él, comenzaba a ser tan frustrante que las lágrimas caian sin parar por sus ojos hacia las heridas de sus labios haciendolo sentir más dolor, era todo lo que había podido sentir desde hace tanto tiempo, solo dolor.

"Gabriel, hermanito ¿Quién pudo hacerte esto?"

Michael sabía que no le contestaría, ver a su hermano menor en ese estado le rompió el corazón y el alma, no tenía su gracia pero estaba seguro que cuando la tuviera de regreso y supiera quien le hizo eso a Gabriel, lo eliminaría de la existencia.

El mensajero abrió los ojos de nuevo, esos ojos cansado de todo, deseando que alguien acabara con el dolor aunque eso le costara un tiro en la cabeza, vio a sus dos hermanos mayores sonriendo para sus adentros, pensando que todo era solo una ilusión de su mente, pero las palabras de sus hermanos se sentían tan bien, las manos de Raphael acariciando su mejilla para evitar que las lágrimas tocaran sus labios eran tan suaves que deseaba que si todo era una ilusión durara un poco más.

Castiel acercó la bolsa con lo pedido, noto como Raphael había limpiado lo más posible el rostro de Gabriel con el agua y toallas que trajo, le cambio de ropa, pero conocía al mensajero y lo que le había pedido, todo sería más dificil.

"Pequeño, debo curar tus heridas pero antes debo revisar si tienes más ¿Hay algun lugar que duela en especifico?"

Michael se había acercado a su lado, esperando ser de ayuda cuando se necesitara, ambos escucharon una pequeña risa desde la garganta de Gabriel, no sabían si era sarcasmo o solo una risa ocasional, pero era claro que no era de felicidad. Gabriel levanto la mano derecha tocando sus labios sobre todo.

"Bien"

Tomo las tijeras que había pedido, suspiro profundamente y comenzó.

Un corte y un sonido, un quejido callado.

Otro corte y se quejo más alto.

Iba por la mitad y escuchaba los gritos del mensajero.

Gabriel grito, **grito y grito tan alto.**

Michael sujetaba las manos de su pequeño hermano, Gabriel había intentado detener a Raphael en cierto momento solo causando que el sanador lastimara sus labios con las tijeras, desde ese momento Michael sujeto sus brazos y Castiel sus pies, lo hacian con cuidado para no lastimar pero no dejarian que el mensajero se lastimara a si mismo, Raphael sudaba, sudaba haciendo todo lo posible por evitar el mayor dolor, pero cada corte solo arrancaba otro grito de su hermano y sentia como su corazón se rompia hasta que porfin acabo, todas las cuerdas fuera y los labios eran libres de moverse.

Todos se relajaron liberando al mensajero, por lo menos los gritos habían parado por el momento, incluso Gabriel había caido rendido en algun momento quedandose dormido en la suave cama, había más que sanar pero ya sería despues, necesitaban dejarlo descansar y ellos mismos tenían preguntas, Raphael miro a su hermano mayor por primera vez desde que llego, no era una mirada agradable, mucho menos cuando tomo algunas cosas saliendo de la habitación para dejar a Gabriel descansar, Michael le siguió por detras mientras Castiel miraba a Gabriel dormir.

"No sé como llegue hasta aquí, deseame suerte hermano"


	3. Chapter 3

Raphael organizo sus cosas, la poca medicina, esperando estar listo para cuando su herido hermano despertara y continuar sanandolo esperando que todo acabara, no quería hablar con Michael, no quería hacerlo, estaba suficientemente preocupado con Gabriel para tener que lidiar con otro, pero era inevitable.

"¿Quieres explicarme que demonios haces aqui?"

No hacia falta ver a Michael para saber que estaba molesto, más que molesto con él, lo sabía pero no le importaba por lo que no respondió.

"Responde Raphael, no me dejes así y mirame cuando te hablo"

Allí estaba su estupido hermano mayor creyendo que podía ordenarle que hacer.

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo"

"Claro que tienes!"

Michael intervino en su camino para verse frente a frente, Castiel estaba preocupado por su pequeña cabaña más que nada, esa era SU casa y sabía que no eran los mismos arcangeles poderosos pero aun sin ser arcangeles estaba seguro que ambos podrían destrozar sus casa con una sola pelea.

"Quitate de mi camino"

"Raphael"

"No utilices ese maldito tono de hermano mayor conmigo, no va a funcionar, no soy un novato ni nada parecido"

"Aun puedo tirarte sobre mi rodilla y enseñarte algunos modales como cuando eras un novato"

"No lo harías"

"¿Quieres apostar?"

Raphael solto un suspiro molesto, no iba a empujar a su hermano hasta agotar su paciencia porque sabía hasta donde podía llegar y estaba cerca de cruzar esa linea.

"Solo quería descansar"

"¿Qué?"

"Estaba harto! Todo el tiempo presionabas sobre mi, sobre todos en el cielo! Luego te fuiste y tuve que intentar arreglarlo todo para que ese serafin!" señalo a Castiel, de pie a uno pasos observando la pelea, haciendolo sentir como el centro de toda la ira de ambos en un momento "Ese serafin decidió rebelarse contra el cielo causando una guerra, todos esos malagradecidos que lo siguieron y luego los leviatanes, el poder corrompiendolo, si querian que me fuera pues eso hice! me fui aunque eso significara planear y fingir mi muerte"

Castiel retrocedio, sabiendo que no estaba en el mejor lugar ni en el mejor momento al mencionar todo lo anterior, todo lo que había hecho en un solo momento y menos con el arcangel mayor que comenzo a caminar hacia él con cierta mirada que no le gustaba para nada, no entendía en que momento la pelea se había dirigido hacia él y realmente prefería como era antes. Michael no dudo en sujetar al serafin antes de que pudiera tener la oportunidad de pensar en escapar.

"Dime que no es verdad Castiel"

"Amm"

Se lamento de no tener una mente más rapida cuando el arcangel entrecerro los ojos, allí estaba ese hielo delgado rompiendose, el panico se apodero de su cuerpo cuando Michael avanzo hacia su propio sofa aun sujetando su brazo obligandolo a seguir, tropezo sobre sus propios pies cuando cayo sobre el regazo de su hermano y allí dio todo por perdido, sabía que todo llegaría a oidos de sus hermanos mayores algun día pero tenía la esperanza de que Raphael ni Gabriel volvieran y que Michael se quedara en la jaula para siempre, se quejo cuando sintio la primer palmada, luego la siguiente siendo más dura la tercera haciendole gritar para la quinta.

Se retorció, movío y empujo sobre las piernas de su hermano intentando alejarse de la pesada mano que seguía bajando, Michael sujetaba sus brazos y había dejado de pensar en todo, solo pensando en la picadura que se extendía con cada golpe, comenzaba a doler de verdad y se quejo humildemente en silencio por la maldita boca de Raphael para no quedarse callado, había durado un tiempo así hasta que por fin no lo soporto, las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse y los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes.

"Una guerra, Leviatanes, rebelarse..."

Sabía que Michael estaba muy molesto cuando no te regañaba durante el castigo, solo decía la lista de lo que habías hecho mientras seguía azotandote en un ritmo constante y sabía que su lista era larga, se lamento por cada una de las faltas que cometió, aun más cuando la dura mano seguía mostrando lo incorforme que estaba al saber de todo eso, continuo un rato más hasta que sus sollozos se hicieron incontrolables y su cuerpo se rindio, allí se dio cuenta que su hermano se había detenido levantandolo de su regazo acercandolo en un abrazo, escucho unos murmullos acerca de 'tienes suerte que no pueda convocar una paleta de madera o un cepillo' sabía que tenía suerte pero su trasero no decía lo mismo, en cuanto lo pusieron de pie se froto el dolor esperando que pudiera pasar pronto y le dio a Raphael una mirada de enojo.

"Calma, si él no lo hubiera hecho yo lo habría hecho tarde o temprano"

Ahora realmente se estaba debatiendo sobre arrepentirse de traer tales invitados a su casa, pensando que todo sería mejor si estuviera solo, pero el calido abrazo de su hermano solo le hizo quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, por el momento.


	4. Chapter 4

Como si no fuera suficiente con su humanidad, ahora tenia que soportar a tres hermanos mayores y no cualquier hermano, los arcangeles. Sabía de ante mano que los arcangeles tenian varias cosas que arreglar entre ellos y siendo sincero no estaba muy emocionado de volver a casa. Lanzo otro suspiro recogiendo sus cosas para volver a casa, llevaba algo de comida más saludable a petición de los dos mayores incluyendo algunos dulces que servirian para persuadir a Gabriel en la curación. No podía más que sentirse mal por el mensajero, se había despertado temprano llenando la cabaña con gritos de un terror o dolor puro pero con algo de ayuda se calmo lo suficiente.

Su primera impresión al volver a casa fue que Gabriel parecía estar mejor para ponerse de pie pues estaba en la cocina de pie señalando a ambos arcangeles con un cuchillo, Castiel dejo las cosas que llevaba para acercarse con cuidado, el mensajero se veía aterrado por alguna razón y eso solo les rompia el corazon a los mayores. El menor de los arcangeles parecía mantener su contenedor de truquero a diferencia de los dos mayores que habían cambiado, Raphael aun tenía la piel oscura en un hombre alto y Michael tenía a un hombre algo más alto que Raphael con cabello oscuro.

"Gabe, pequeño, vamos no te haremos daño"

"Sabemos que tienes miedo pero debes darnos ese cuchillo"

Ambos mayores avanzaban lentamente esperando ser lo suficientemente rápidos para quitarle el cuchillo antes de que lastimara a alguien o a él mismo. Gabriel se movió con temor, los odiaba, no eran reales y no pasaría nada si los apuñalaba un par de veces, temía abrir la boca y que los hilos le lastimaran, hilos que ya no estaban, pero tantos años de tortura había causado un trauma en su mente. Raphael avanzo en un paso mal dado haciendo que Gabriel moviera el cuchillo haciendo un corte a través de la mano del sanador, Raphael rapido tomo su mano que comenzo a sangrar, el mensajero titubeo ante la herida que causo pero volvio a ponerse alerta. Michael, en cambio, vio la herida en su hermano menor, la herida era algo grave y sangraba, sabía que Gabriel estaba asustado pero no permitiria que se dañara a él o a otros, el mayor se incorporo por completo dejando ver su altura completa y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho mirando severamente al mensajero.

"Gabriel, bebé arcangel, suelta eso y disculpate con tu hermano por herirlo cuando solo intentaba ayudarte" Intento ser lo más suave que pudo sin asustar al mensajero, Gabriel volvió a dudar sobre todo mirando a ambos hermanos. "Gabriel, suelta ese cuchillo y disculpate con tu hermano a menos que quieras pasar un tiempo fuera sentado en algún rincón, no volvere a repetirlo"

No lo castigaria, no en ese estado, pero sabia que la advertencia era suficiente para hacer que el mensajero lo pensara, Gabriel miro el cuchillo y alterno entre sus hermanos pensandolo un momento, lamio sus labios queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras no salían.

"A la cuenta de tres, no te gustara retarme"

El mensajero vio el cuchillo en sus manos, ese pensamiento de que todo era una ilusión comenzaba a desvanecerse y ciertamente no quería retar a Michael.

"Uno"

Volvio a mover sus labios intentando asegurarse que era real.

"Dos"

Solto el cuchillo con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mirando al mayor.

"Mikey" Había sido tan pequeño pero logro escuchar su nombre entre los sollozos de su pequeño hermano y no dudo en atraparlo en un suave abrazo,

"Ya esta pequeño revoltoso, estas con tus hermanos, no dejaremos que te hagan más daño"

No sabía en que momento Gabriel había derramado tanto dolor en llanto sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor, el mensajero no dejaba de pronunciar cosas en enoquiano en lo que Castiel solo entendio un par de disculpas, era un enoquiano muy antiguo. Michael había comenzado a cantar una cancion de cuna que calmo los llantos del mensajero lo suficiente para llevarlo de regreso a la cama, Raphael curo su mano antes de volver a la habitación y Castiel le siguio de cerca.

"Duele Mikey, duele mucho"

"Deja que hermanos mayores vean que duele para arreglarlo"

Castiel no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante aquel tono de voz pero le alegraba ver a Gabriel más tranquilo, el mensajero se dio la vuelta sentandose en la cama levantando la camiseta que llevaba mostrando su espalda, la sangre había hecho que trozos de la tela se pegaran a su piel haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor antes de quitarla por completo, todos abrieron los ojos ante la espalda del mensajero, una espalda destrozada por lo que seria un latigo. Raphael se acercó con cuidado tocando las lineas que atravesaban la espalda de su hermano menor haciendo que Gabriel se moviera por el dolor.

Era demasiado malo para que ellos lo curaran, no podían hacerlo siendo humanos e ir a un hospital no era una opción, Raphael le indico a Michael que lo siguiera fuera dejando a Castiel y Gabriel solos en la habitación.

"Raph tenemos que encontrar una forma de curarlo"

"Esta destrozado, no puedo simplemente vendarlo y esperar que no se infecte o que no le pase nada, no tengo mi medicina y la de la tierra no ayudara demasiado"

"Entonces quieres dejarlo asi?"

"No, yo solo digo que no puedo hacer demasiado"

Notaba la frustración en el sanador, él igualmente se sentía frustrado de todo aquello, no poder ayudar a Gabriel tal como lo prometio, sabía que era inutil pero igual miro hacia arriba cerrando los ojos rezando por ayuda a su padre, era una tonteria creer que lo ayudaria pero sus opciones tampoco eran muchas.

"Escucha, le dare antibioticos y desinfectare las heridas como pueda pero le dolera demasiado por lo que me gustaria dormirlo o algo para que no sufra" Se detuvo l ver a Michael en aquella forma, murmurando algo entre labios "No se que intentas hacer pero es inutil"

Castiel salio de la habitación en ese momento.

"Chicos"

Obtuvo ambas miradas en el momento, el serafin les indico que lo siguieran. Al entrar a la habitación vieron como las heridas de su espalda se habían cerrado dejando unas ligeras marcas de sangre, ambos arcangeles se quedaron perplejos mirandose entre si ¿Su padre estaba vivo?

* * *

Habían intentando por largo rato que el mensajero tomara un baño para quitar la sangre seca y la tierra pero el arcangel menor no hacia más que rehusarse sin importar lo que dijeran, aquello comenzo a desesperar a ambos mayores e incluso a Castiel.

"Sera rapido, te prometo que no dolera, la mayoria de tus heridas estan mejor"

"No quiero"

"Podras comer algo despues"

"No"

"Tenemos algunos dulces para ti"

Eso atrajo la atención de aquellos ojos dorados brillando en emoción, no recordaba la ultima vez que probo un dulce y lo extrañaba. Ambos notaron esa chispa de curiosidad en los ojos del mensajero, debía aprovecharlo.

"Si, tenemos muchos dulces, puedes tener un par despues de un buen baño"

Gabriel sacudio la cabeza cruzandose de brazos, no podían tratarlo como a un niño.

"No"

Suspiraron frustrados, Gabriel estaba siendo demasiado dificil en esos momentos, pero estaban seguros que el mensajero tenia sus razones para negarse.

"Vamos Gaby, solo sera un pequeño baño y luego podras comer los dulces que desees"

"Incluso haremos burbujas y espuma, te gusta jugar con la espuma verdad"

Gabriel devolvio su atención a ellos, eso se escuchaba bien, Michael vio la oportunidad cargando a su hermano en sus brazos llevandolo hacia el baño, era pequeño pero los tres podían estar dentro para vigilar que nada pasara, Gabriel se agarro más fuerte de Michael, como si tuviera miedo de caer mientras que Raphael encendía el agua caliente mezclandola con algo de fría para hacer una buena temperatura.

"Ven pequeño"

Sonrieron cuando Gabriel se dejo llevar levantando los brazos para quitarle esa sucia camiseta al igual que la demas ropa, fruncieron el ceño al ver las heridas por todo el cuerpo de su hermano, algunos cortes y golpes, algunos peores que otros pero para Gabriel parecian insignificantes a los anteriores, aun se veían los agujeros de sus labios y sabian que tardarian en sanar. Cuando el agua estuvo lista, le indico a Michael que acercara al mensajero, Gabriel agarro con fuerza el brazo de su hermano mayor antes de entrar en la tina sintiendo el agua tibia relajar sus tensos musculos.

"No me dejen"

"Aqui estamos pequeño, no temas"

Limpiaron sus brazos y espalda con cuidado sonriendo al ver al mensajero relajarse ante la sensación de seguridad, pero todo empeoro en el momento en que quisieron limpiar su rostro y cabello, habían vaciado algo de agua sobre él con cuidado de no dañarlo pero apenas sintio el agua sobre su cabeza dio un salto, se resbalo en un momento y Michael lo atrapo, tenía suerte de que tuviera buenos reflejos aun siendo humano pero lo que les sorprendio más fue como el mensaerjo había retomado un llanto apoyandose al brazo de su hermano como si la vida dependiera de ello.

"Calma, estamos aqui, no paso nada"

Había tomado un rato calmarlo, cuando lo lograron retomaron el baño, Raphael froto algo de jabon en su cabello limpiando su rostro antes de volver a vaciar agua con cuidado de que no le cayera en los ojos pero aquello hizo el mismo efecto, los recuerdos llenaron la cabeza de Gabriel haciendo que se sobresaltara respirando con fuerza volviendo a sollozar. Estaba asustandoles esa actitud del menor.

"Cuentanos que pasa"

"Dinos quien te hizo daño y lo arreglaremos"

No necesitaban más, tomaron una toalla envolviendola en su hermano menor sacandolo del agua, era suficiente para el mensajero y no querian asustarlo más, Gabriel sollozaba bajo, como si tuviera miedo de ser escuchado.

"Los paganos me vendieron a unos demonios y ellos se divirtieron torturandome un par de años"

"No eran tus amigos? Creia que te llevabas bien con los paganos"

"Me culpan por lo que sucedio en aquel hotel a todos los dioses principales"

Ambos hicieron una mueca de disgusto, todos esos paganos se enterarian de quienes eran los arcangeles cuando estaban molestos.

"Los llame"

"A quienes?"

"A ustedes, pero ninguno vino, mis gritos no llegaban a ustedes por alguna razon y cuando se cansaron de escucharme gritar ellos me..."

No había que decir más, Michael abrazo a su hermano llevandolo hacia el cuarto, no había mucha ropa por lo que tenía que usar una de alguno de sus hermanos, Castiel preparaba la cena con Raphael haciendo una mueca a la cantidad de vegetales que ponia en un plato, en serio era excesivo con estar saludable pero no diria nada, el sanador sonrio al ver a Gabriel salir con lo que era una camisa demasiado grande al igual que los pantalones, miro hacia Michael pidiendo una explicación.

"No pense que fuera tan grande a comparación suya"

"Por que no tomar ropa de Castiel? Tiene demasiada"

"La mayoria sucia"

Castiel no hizo más que encogerse esperando que no lo notaran demasiado, sabia que era algo holgazan sobre eso, pero la tintorería era cara y no desperdiciaria dinero en eso.

"Mañana iremos a la tintoreria y por algo de ropa para Gabriel"

No queria interrumpir, pero tenia que decirles.

"No me pagaran hasta este domingo, por ahora no tengo suficiente dinero para comprar ropa"

Michael se froto la cara recordando lo dificil que era ser humano.

"Bien, gastaremos un poco en la tintoreria y arreglare la ropa para que le quede a Gabriel"

Castiel tomo el tenedor que su hermano había acercado, Gabriel tambien se sento en una silla haciendo una mueca ante tantos vegetales en un solo plato mientras los dos mayores comenzaron a comer sin quejas.

"Como sobrevivieron alla afuera solos?" El serafin vio a los dos mayores con la duda en su mirada.

"Robando"

No creían lo que escucharon de Michael, todos le miraban sorprendidos ante tal afirmación.

"Calma, no asalte ningun banco, solo tome un par de billetes de algunos hombres que hace tiempo me debian algo"

"Pero les dijiste que lo tomarias?"

"No tenian porque saberlo, seguro me matarian si saben que soy un humano"

Raphael vio a Gabriel solo moviendo las verduras en su plato, se había comido un par de nuggets pero la verdura solo la movia.

"A mi la gente me daba dinero por alguna razon, solo estaba alli en la calle y ellos dejaban el dinero enfrente de mi o en mi mano"

Castiel alzo la mirada, jamas le diria que lo vieron como un vagabundo, era demasiado para el orgullo del sanador y lo sabía. Michael tambien observo el plato lleno de Gabriel cuando el menor se levanto diciendo que estaba lleno, una sola mirada a su piel palida lista para recibir alimento hizo que negara con la cabeza deteniendo al mensajero.

"Come todo lo que hay en el plato"

"Ya dije que estoy lleno"

"Gabriel, no soy un tonto, sientate y come, necesitas vitaminas para recuperarte, seguro no has comido nada desde hace tiempo"

El mensajero gruño volviendo a sentarse viendo el plato de comida con cierto asco.

"Vamos pequeño mensajero, la comida no se ira por su cuenta y no te levantaras hasta que la termines"

"Pero..."

"Nada de pero, puedes tener los dulces que te prometimos cuando termines y luego iras a dormir para que sanes mejor"

Gabriel volvio a hacer otra mueca de disgusto, odiaba tanto esa parte de sus hermanos de tratarlo como a un niño y despues de un rato retiro el plato de comida levantandose para caminar hacia la habitación.

"No eres mi jefe"

Recordaba una cosa en especial de su infancia en el cielo como un novato, no debía hacer molestar a sus hermanos mayores, mientras uno de ellos estuviera feliz seguro se salvaria de la ira de los otros dos, pero estaba molesto, la ira en su interior por todo lo que paso en el cielo haciendo que huyera fue lo que causo que al final estuviera a merced de los paganos. Michael lo dejaria pasar, su hermanito estaba herido y no queria causarle más tristeza pero tambien necesitaba comer, por la apariencia del mensajero sabia adivinar que no había comido desde hace unos dias, si no comía bien seguro caeria enfermo por lo que avanzo tomando a Gabriel de los brazos para devolverlo a la silla en un agarre firme pero suave.

"Hey!"

"Come"

Michael cruzo los brazos mostrando que no cambiaria de opinión al respecto haciendo que el arcangel menor gruñera cruzandose de brazos de igual forma en una especie de reto para su hermano, Raphael estaba a su lado apoyandolo y Castiel intentaba mantenerse despierto, el trabajo lo cansaba y no queria dormir pero las necesidades humanas a veces le ganaban, el sanador lo noto por lo que arrastro a Castiel al sofa recostando al serafin cubriendolo con una sabana, Castiel cayo dormido casi inmediatamente.

"Gabriel te voy a dar hasta la cuenta de tres para que comiences a comer"

El arcangel no contesto mirando con una ira contenida su hermano mayor, Michael suspiro.

"Uno"

No se movio.

"Dos"

"Tu no puedes decirme que hacer!"

"Es por tu bien, no quiero que enfermes por no comer adecuadamente" Michael recordaba lo dificil que había sido convencer a Gabriel de pequeño de comer sus verduras, un par de dulces o galletas ayudaban pero siendo mayor parecia que su terquedad tambien hacia crecido.

"No puedes tratarme como a un niño!"

"Tres" Suspiro nuevamente negando con la cabeza lo que molesto más a Gabriel, el mensajero tomo el plato vaciando el contenido en el suelo para sopresa de ambos mayores.

"Gabriel!"

Sonrio sintiendo que había ganado esa pelea pero su estomago se encogio al ver la mirada de Michael, el mayor estaba más que molesto y Gabriel temía lo que fuera a hacerle, Michael lo saco de la silla con cuidado de no asustarlo, pero estaba tan molesto que no penso dos veces antes de darle tres fuertes golpes en el trasero al menor haciendo que Gabriel saltara pero sin emitir ningun sonido igual molesto.

"Te trato como un niño porque te comportas como uno!"

Dos golpes más y giro al mensajero para que lo viera a los ojos.

"No debes desperdiciar la comida solo porque no te gusta el sabor, espero no vuelva a suceder"

Habían sido pocos pero notorios cada palmada, no le dolía demasiado pero igual sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ante el regaño de su hermano mayor, Michael seguía molesto pero al ver aquellos ojos dorados llenos de lagrimas todo se derritio, abrazo a Gabriel que comenzo a llorar volviendo a pedir disculpas en enoquiano.

"Shhh se que estas molesto pero no debes hacer esas cosas ni actuar así Gabriel"

Raphael se había agachado a juntar la comida del suelo tirandola a la basura suspirando ante el desperdicio de una buena comida pero al ver a su hermanito llorando su corazon por solo cinco nalgadas le hizo sonreir uniendose al abrazo.

"Calma ese llanto bebé arcangel ¿Te duele mucho?"

Gabriel asintio limpiando sus lagrimas en el pecho de su hermano mayor queriendo hacer sentir algo de culpa al arcangel. Michael lo noto por lo que bajo su mano hasta el estomago del mensajero moviendo sus dedos haciendo reir al menor.

"¿Sigue doliendo?"

"Nooo! Bastahahaha"

Sonrieron ante la risa del arcangel menor, una risa que no habían escuchado hace tiempo y que ahora protegerian.


	5. Chapter 5

Se despertó al día siguiente frotandose los ojos ante el cansancio, sus ojos pesaban ante las pocas horas que dormía debido al trabajo y tener a sus hermanos cerca no ayudaba a nadie, se sentó en el sofa deseando poder dormir un poco más pero sabía que no podía perder su empleo menos ahora, era el unico que llevaba comida y se sentía bien siendo util a sus hermanos, se sentía como si fuera algun pago por todos los problemas que causo.

Se levanto dejando atrás el cansancio y el sueño listo para prepararse, dio un pequeño salto al ver a Michael de pie en la cocina aparentemente durmiendo, no pensaría en lo increible que era, continuo su camino notando que Raphael estaba sentado recargando su cabeza en sus brazos apoyados en la mesa, igualmente dormido. Los dejo dormir, tratar con la humanidad en sus cuerpos debia agotarlos, sobre todo siendo tan poderosos.

Se preparo, dejo una nota y se fue a su trabajo cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Debió de ser más cuidadoso, Gabriel fue el primero en despertarse por el sonido de la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron en alerta mirando la oscuridad, la habitación tenía una ventana cubierta por una cortina pero podía ver que ya era de día, lo primero que sintió fue hambre pero lo ignoro intentando ver si alguien estaba por allí. Apenas salio de la habitación que daba a la cocina vio a Michael y Raphael dormidos, eso le hizo sentir alivio y luego comenzo a buscar a Castiel.

La cabaña era ridiculamente pequeña por lo que no tardo en darse cuenta que el serafin se había ido, su cuerpo empezo a temblan en un ataque de panico ¿Y si era su culpa? Seguro que algun demonio o pagano lo encontro y se llevo a Castiel por su culpa, sus piernas fallaron, cuanto deseaba tener sus alas para envolverse en ella protectoramente, estaba por caer cuando unas manos lo detuvieron reuniendolo en un abrazo.

"Calma niño, Castiel salió a trabajar, esta todo bien"

Michael se había despertado al escuchar los constantes pasos correr de un lado a otro y lo unico que vio al abrir los ojos fue a Gabriel con aquella mirada preocupada buscando de arriba a abajo al serafin, sonrio al ver a sus hermanos allí, tenía a los hermanos que hace no mucho perdió; su gracia se había roto cuando cada uno de ellos murio haciendole sentir dolor, había querido derrumbarse y llorar como nunca lo hizo pero no pudo, con Raphael estuvo encerrado en la jaula y con Gabriel no había podido llegar pero eso quedo en el pasado ahora que sabía que todo fue fingido, tan solo pensar que aquellos dos fingieron su muerte le hizo hervir la sangre, todo aquel dolor y miseria que paso al pensar que estaban muertos, ahora parecía como si solo se hubieran intentado burlar de él. Dejo esos pensamientos cuando vio a Gabriel entrar en algun ataque de panico, camino tan rapido como pudo para atraparlo cuando noto que el mensajero no podría sostenerse solo.

"Estas a salvo, calma"

Sintio como Gabriel se dehizo en sus brazos y escucho cuando el llanto del menor se hacia más audible, no tenia idea de lo que el mensajero tuvo que pasar durante aquellas torturas pero le preocupo saber que fue suficiente para hacer que el arcángel se rompiera, fruncio el ceño en preocupación pasando sus manos por la espalda de Gabriel para intentar calmarlo antes de que despertara a Raphael.

"Shhh basta ya, calla tu llanto"

Salió un poco más severo de lo que quería y eso no ayudo en nada, miro a su hermano menor, Gabriel intento callarse como le ordeno, pero solo se vio más miserable. Gabriel intento contener las lagrimas haciendo que sus ojos brillaran por las lagrimas contenidas, su rostro cubierto de las lágrimas que había llorado y el labio inferior temblaba intentando contener todo. Michael tuvo que pasar una mano por su rostro dando un suspiro.

"Esta bien, ven" volvio a reunir a Gabriel en un abrazo haciendo que ocultara su rostro en su hombro "Puedes llorar, aunque no se porque estar llorando"

Gabriel tampoco estaba seguro porque lloraba, pero sentir la seguridad de los brazos de su hermano y al saber que nadie le vería solo causo que volviera a llorar más audiblemente, sentia las manos de Michael pasar por su cabello y espalda para calmarlo ayudando un poco hasta que escucho la voz de Raphael.

"¿Por qué esta llorando?"

"Creo que se asusto al ver que no estaba Castiel"

No era un novato y menos un niño, se separo de su hermano limpiando las lagrimas con la manga de su antebrazo apenas para darse cuenta de la ropa que llevaba, era demasiado grande para él, volvió a pasar sus manos por sus cansados ojos haciendo una mueca retirando su mano derecha ante el dolor, se sintió raro pero igual toco sus ojo.

"Au"

Raphael lo escucho, aunque Gabriel se quejara lo más bajo posible lo escucho, el sanador levanto la cabeza de Gabriel con su mano para examinarlo, el labio partido había comenzado a sangrar y parecia tener un ojo un poco morado, se sorprendio por no notarlo antes e igual movio una de las cejas del mensajero notando como estaba rota, no sangraba pero lo noto. Gabriel se retiro ante el pequeño dolor que le causaba Rapahel al examinar cada herida pero Michael lo mantuvo allí.

"Basta chicos, me lastiman" se quejo haciendo a un lado las manos de Raphael al igual que quito las manos de Michael de sus hombros haciendose a un lado caminando hacia la cocina.

"Estas demasiado herido, seria bueno curar cada herida y esperar a que te recuperes"

"Estare bien, solo necesitaba que curaran lo principal" paso su mano por sus labios notando que los agujeros aun no se cerraban, un escalofrio paso por su cuerpo.

"No, necesitas ser curado y necesito revisar si no tienes heridas internas"

"No"

"Gabriel"

"No"

Si algo sabian de Gabriel era que podía ser terco, pero esto tenia que ver con su salud y no les agradaba la idea de solo dejarlo por allí y que se curara como pudiera.

"Gabriel, no dejare que te-"

Iba a continuar cuando vieron a Gabriel ir hacia la puerta de entrada, Michael avanzo conteniendo su sopresa y tantas preguntas en su cabeza, no dejaria a su hermano salir y que le hicieran daño, no dejaria que alguno de sus hermanos sufriera de nuevo y menos dejaria que Gabriel los abandonara como cuando se fue del cielo. Michael cargo a Gabriel con cuidado cerrando la puerta de la entrada, tenía suerte de que su recipiente fuera fuerte pues dudaba que pudiera contener a Gabriel más tiempo cuando el menor comenzo a patalear retorciendose para salir del agarre del arcangel.

"A dónde cree su señoria que va?"

"Dejame en paz Michael! Me largare de aquí para que me dejen en paz!"

Al menos esta era su oportunidad, sentó a Gabriel en el sofa y luego se dirigio hacia Raphael.

"Sientate"

Raphael no entendió el tono severo de su hermano o aquella mirada como si hubiera hecho algo malo pero obedecio sentandose al lado de Gabriel.

"Bien, escúchenme ambos, ninguno de los dos se ira de este lugar por su cuenta, afrontaremos esto juntos y cuando tengamos una solución volveremos al cielo como una familia"

Gabriel resopló exasperado, parecia que aquello no le importaba y lo demostro en el momento en que se puso de pie listo para irse de aquella conversación pero Michael lo retuvo, el mayor de ellos estaba perdiendo la paciencia en cuanto la actitud del mensajero, Gabriel parecia romperse al punto de llorar y de un momento a otro parecía querer alejar a todos, era confuso.

"Pongan atención ambos, tu" señalo hacia Gabriel una vez lo volvio a sentar en el sofa "Dejaste el cielo sin ninguna nota, sin avisos y pasaste siglos sin siquiera mostrar que estabas bien o vivo ¿Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo te buscamos!? ¿De lo preocupados que estabamos!?"

"No lo suficiente para que me importara!"

Michael tuvo que respirar profundamente intentando calmarse, paso su mano por el punte de su nariz recordandose que Gabriel estaba herido y seguramente molesto.

"Tu no sabes lo mucho que nos importó saber que te fuiste"

Al menos Raphael estaba de su lado sobre eso.

"Claro que se que les importo una mierda saber si estaba bien, solo me querian con ustedes para que cumpliera sus ordenes y no me quejara o preguntara nada"

"Eso no es cierto"

"No?" Gabriel se levantó, pareciendo ofendido al respecto "Cuentale Michael o seguramente ya lo sepa, todas las veces que me tiraste sobre tu rodilla solo porque preguntaba sobre Lucifer o sobre el apocalipsis, cuentale de como me dijiste que no hacia falta tener mensajeros y deshiciste mis guarniciones de angeles para convertirlos en soldados tuyos o en sanadores y como me castigaste cuando me rehusé a ser un soldado más o cuando dije que estaba de acuerdo con lo que Lucifer había hecho"

Gabriel había comenzado a llorar inconscientemente mientras hablaba, parecía que tenía más que decir pero solo se sentó guardando silencio entre sus sollozos. Michael solo le miro mientras todos esos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, había cometido un error allí y se había dado cuenta.

"No quería que te convirtieras en Lucifer"

"Esa era mi decisión no tuya!"

Michael se detuvo pensando mejor las cosas, paso una mano por su cabello sintiendose un monstruo, sabía que había sido inflexible desde que Lucifer cayo pero no sabía que había arruinado tanto a sus hermanos.

"Lo siento Gabriel, ojala pudiera volver y actuar diferente pero tenia miedo, temía el momento en que tuviera que desterrar a algun otro hermano, no podría soportarlo, así que pese que si no les daba opción ninguno elegiría seguir a Lucifer, pero fue un error"

Recordó aprovechar el miedo de cada angel para que lo siguieran, pero Gabriel fue diferente, más obstinado a ser como él quería y eso solo causo inseguridad en el mayor pensando que decidiría caer pero fue mucho peor, se despertó un día viendo que Gabriel no estaba por ninguna parte y lo peor fue que pensó que asi estaría mejor, sin Gabriel causandole problemas. No era culpa de Gabriel que lo torturaran como lo había pensado, era suya.

"Estaba listo para hablar seriamente con ustedes sobre fingir sus muertes, pero creo que eso solo fue mi culpa por hacer que se sintieran que lo mejor era estar muertos"

Ahora pensaba en Castiel, el pequeño serafin con la responsabilidad de todos en el cielo, Castiel se sentía tan culpable que seguramente también queria morir, Michael se froto el rostro completamente exhausto por todos esos pensamientos sentandose en el sofa al lado de Gabriel, todo fue más sencillo cuando había decidido ignorar a sus hermanos y seguir las ordenes de su padre.

Escucho como el estomago de Gabriel gruñia exigiendo comida y ambos arcangeles miraron al menor, las mejillas de Gabriel se sonrojaron ante el sonido, miro hacia otro lado intentando desviar la atención de él pero fue inutil, solo causo que ambos mayores se rieran. Michael limpio las lágrimas del rostro de Gabriel.

"Que tal si desayunamos y luego podemos ver que hacemos sobre las heridas de Gabriel?"

"Crees que Cass tenga comida suficiente?"

Raphael miro a la pobre cocina de la cabaña, pronto tendría que buscar un trabajo para ayudar a su hermano y por el momento no podían exigir demasiado, escucho el chasquido de unos dedos y ambos miraron a Gabriel, el mensajero levanto los hombros.

"No perdía nada con intentar"

"¿Qué querías aparecer?"

"Tal vez huevos con tocino y unos panqueques con maple o con chispas"

Michael sonrio revolviendo el cabello de su hermano, con aquella ropa tan grande y esos ojos llorosos hacian parecer a Gabriel más pequeño de lo que era, eso solo le atrajo recuerdos de cuando el mensajero era un novato.

"Con algo de suerte Castiel tendrá tocino y tostadas"

Ambos arcángeles se pusieron de pie.

"Vamos, podemos hacer algo de comer para Cassie cuando vuelva"

"Les ayudare"

Gabriel se levantó listo para ayudar pero Michael nego con la cabeza.

"No lo creo, tu descansaras todo lo posible, quiero que comas bien, cures tus heridas y te concentres en sanar"

"Básicamente quieres que me aburra hasta morir"

"Si eso te hace sanar entonces si"

Gabriel resoplo dejándose caer en el sofa solamente para hacer una mueca de dolor, sujeto su estomago con un brazo sintiendose estupido cuando Raphael se agacho, claramente preocupado, intentando revisar que le dolía.

"Dejame ver"

"No"

"Gabriel, puedes empeorar, déjame revisar"

"Estoy bien Raph, déjame en paz"

"Gabriel obedece y deja que Raphael revise que esta mal"

"No lo entienden, estoy mejor que hace un par de días, con algo de descanso seguro estare como nuevo, no necesito que inspeccionen cada rincon para ver que no tenga heridas"

Ninguno estaba seguro de decirle el estado en que su espalda estaba el día anterior, agradecerían a su padre por curarlo pero lo odiaban por lo haberlo curado por completo.

"Gabriel, tu entiende, no sabes que heridas puedas tener y debemos asegurarnos que ninguna es tan grave para que necesites un medico"

"Pero ya dije que no"

Michael se puso de pie, listo para comenzar a cocinar.

"Ya veremos luego Gabriel"


	6. Chapter 6

_Aclarare nuevamente, en este fic los ángeles cayeron del cielo por Metatron y Castiel con la diferencia de que todos son humanos, pero igual necesitan un recipiente, así que de la trama de Gadreel omitiré detalles._

 _Gadreel se ha ido del cuerpo de Sam de regreso a su otro recipiente encontrándose con Metatron._

* * *

Sabia que habia tomado una mala decision en el momento en que penso que tendría control en la cabaña, Dean tenía demasiados problemas intentando saber donde estaba Gadreel y con Sam para soportarlos pero Michael no había dejado otra opción tomando las pocas cosas que tenían diciendo algo sobre lo malagradecidos que eran los Winchester. Castiel no pudo detenerlos después de explicarles el porque no estaba con los Winchester añadiendo lo de Gadreel fue suficiente para volver al arcangel mayor un loco, Michael quería exigir la ayuda de los cazadores directamente y alli estaban.

En el bunker.

Castiel frotaba sus manos nerviosamente ante la mirada de Dean, el cazador se veía molesto mientras que Sam estaba sorprendido. Gabriel no le preocupo para nada, camino dentro del bunker observando los alrededores con curiosidad.

"No te alejes"

Raphael estaba aun atento a cualquier herida que pudiera tener Gabriel, aun no había podido revisarlo y le molestaba la idea.

"Dejame en paz"

Dean observo atento a cada arcangel, parecian bastante normales y suponia que serian humanos, pero no podía dejar de lado que Castiel los trajera al bunker y eso le molestaba.

"Cass, podrias darme una explicación?"

"No" Michael interrumpió "Tu explicame porque mi hermano pequeño tiene que estar en una cabaña a merced de quien quiera matarlo?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo"

Castiel comenzaba a sentirse incomodo sobre todo aquello, dio un paso adelante intentando detener aquello y dar sus propias explicaciones a ambos antes de que Dean pensara que era mejor matar a Michael.

"Yo puedo-"

"Castiel, calla, como dije antes dejame a mi hablar"

"No lo calles, no tienes derecho de mandar a Castiel como si aun fuera tu soldado"

"Pero tu si tienes derecho de mandarlo a la mierda cuando más te necesita? Vaya clase de amigos!"

"Somos mejores que los hermanos que le dieron la espalda y lo trataron como un soldado que podian eliminar, verdad Raphael?"

Todo comenzó a ir a peor, Gabriel rodo los ojos al escuchar a sus dos hermanos mayores meterse en una discusión con el cazador, Sam guardaba silencio como Castiel, Michael podía ser una verdadera molestia cuando insistía demasiado, incluso cuando insistió en que Castiel dejara su trabajo y fuera a enfrentarse con los Winchester sin darle tiempo de protestar.

A Gabriel no le importaba lo suficiente para preocuparse por los cazadores pero de verdad que la cara de ambos al verlos vivos era inigualable, sonrio ante el recuerdo mirando la mesa con el mapa escuchado como Michael y Dean habían comenzado a gritarse entre ellos echando culpas cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en el estomago, su vista se volvió borrosa mientras el dolor crecía, apretó su estomago sin exito, el dolor aumento haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo. Raphael corrió al lado de su hermano pequeño al verlo caer.

"Gabriel!"

Al menos todos guardaron silencio poniendo atención al mensajero.

"Estoy bien" le hubiera gustado que aquello no saliera como un gemido de dolor haciendo que su hermano se preocupara más e incluso Michael dejo de lado todas sus diferencias con Dean para atenderlo.

Raphael paso una mano por el estomago de su hermano haciendo presión en varios puntos pero Gabriel se quejo en toda el área, Michael miro al sanador en busca de alguna respuesta que Gabriel se negaba a dar, Raphael solo nego con la cabeza.

"Eso es todo, te recostaras y dejaras que revisemos tus heridas"

"¿Heridas?" Dean se intereso, si había alguien que merecía su atención era el arcangel que los ayudo, el unico que le importo lo suficiente para enfrentarse a Lucifer y salvarles la vida.

"Al parecer fue torturado por paganos y creemos que también por demonios, pero no quiere contarnos nada y no quiere que veamos sus heridas"

Castiel había iniciado una conversación con Sam aparte, Michael suponía que le explicaba el estado en que Gabriel estaba por la manera en que Sam camino hacia su hermano.

"Dejemos que se queden, Gabriel necesita ayuda, se la debemos"

Dean pareció pensarlo, pero la mirada de cachorro en su hermano le hizo suspirar negando con la cabeza, seguro se arrepentiría "Bien, pueden quedarse" Todos observaron a Dean irse, Sam se quedo esperando a ser de ayuda.

"Gabe, vamos"

Raphael intento poner de pie a Gabriel para ir a algun lugar y revisarlo pero el mensajero se nego haciendo todo su esfuerzo para permanecer en el suelo. No sabía porque pero estar en el suelo en aquella posición le hacia disminuir el dolor de su estomago pero eso no era todo, tenía varias razones para no querer que lo revisaran.

"Gabriel, no seas necio, vamos a ver que tienes y lo solucionaremos"

"Ya dije que no!" Se puso de pie, sus piernas temblaban y había sudor en su frente, tenía una palidez preocupante "Estoy...bien"

Michael fruncio el ceño, más que preocupado estaba irritado por la actitud de Gabriel y tenía suficiente sobre eso, se agacho cargando a Gabriel en sus brazos mirando al cazador que quedaba ignorando las quejas del mensajero.

"Tienes una habitación que podamos usar?"

Sam asintió sintiéndose desorientado, camino por el pasillo directo a una de las habitaciones de invitados, escucho los pasos de todos sabiendo que le seguían indico la habitación.

"Gracias"

El mayor entro dejando a Gabriel sobre la cama, de inmediato el mensajero se levanto listo para irse pero Raphael se puso en la puerta impidiéndole el paso, Castiel y Sam estaban dentro de la habitación observando todo en silencio.

"Ya les dije que no necesito una revisión medica y si no quieren escucharme entonces puedo irme perfectamente por mi cuenta"

"Gabriel, recuéstate en la cama, ahora"

Sam incluso tuvo que retroceder un paso ante el escalofrió que recorrió su espalda, recordaba ese tono, su padre lo había usado un par de veces y nunca significaba algo bueno, echo una mirada al mensajero, el arcángel lucia enfermo sobre todo pero igual sabía que estaba herido, lo que más atrajo su atención fue los agujeros en sus labios indicando que los habían cosido y por lo que Castiel le contó había estado peor, entendía porque estaban preocupados pero no entendía porque se le hacía dificil a Gabriel dejar que revisaran sus heridas.

"No, quítate de mi camino Raph"

"Gabriel, te lo advierto, te estas comportando como un niño y estas acabando con mi paciencia"

"No necesito nada! Estoy perfectamente!"

Michael suspiro, no quería obligarlo a algo tan sencillo como recostarse y dejar que vieran sus heridas, dejo de lado toda la lastima que le tenía a su hermano para acercarse a él, tomo a Gabriel de los hombros haciendo que lo mirara de frente, al ver el rostro pálido de Gabriel no pudo hacer más que preocuparse, lanzó otro suspiro sabiendo que seguro se sentiría mal por hacer lo siguiente, inclino a Gabriel en su brazo asegurándose de no lastimarle el estomago ya que era el lugar que parecía doler más, lo sujeto de la cintura levantándolo y con su trasero al aire le entrego cinco nalgadas.

"Vas a dejar que Raph revise tus heridas y lo harás obedientemente para que podamos curarte, entendido?"

Gabriel se mantuvo en silencio sintiendo como su rostro quemaba ante la vergüenza de tener a Sam y a Castiel observando pero no se movió ni se quejo. Michael se odiaba por tener que hacer eso, pero no podía dejar a Gabriel así y no quería detenerlo todo el tiempo solo para una revisión porque estaba seguro que podría lastimarse más, tuvo que contener una sonrisa cuando dejo a Gabriel en el suelo viendo su cara molesta con los brazos cruzados mirándolo con esos ojos llenos de lagrimas contenidas como si le acusara de algo.

"Ve a la cama"

"No"

Su hermanito si que era terco, Raphael se apoyo en el marco de la puerta sabiendo que eso no mejoraría pronto pero deseaba que Gabriel se rindiera para poder ayudarlo, sonrio al ver a Sam quieto sin saber que hacer, si ayudar a Gabriel o solo quedarse en silencio deseando desaparecer, sabía que no haría lo primero porque temía la ira del arcangel.

Michael ya no estaba molesto, solo frustrado por todo aquello, suspiro sabiendo que no tenia opción dando un paso hacia Gabriel pero el mensajero lo noto intentando retroceder pero fue muy tarde, el mayor volvió a cargarlo de la misma forma bajando su mano ahora sin detenerse. Gabriel quería quedarse en silencio pero apenas comenzó a doler se retorció para luego patalear intentando alejarse de la mano de su hermano.

"Gabriel, en serio no quiero ser más estricto contigo"

"Estoy muy bien! Mejor que tu maldita mierda así que déjame ir y me iré para que no tengas que ver mi cara!"

Por el tono de la voz de Gabriel podía adivinar que ya estaba llorando pero intentaba ocultarlo, continuo bajando su mano sobre el trasero de su hermano controlando su fuerza para no hacerle daño, solo quería dejar una ligera impresión.

"Ese lenguaje de un mensajero y aun más, de un arcángel, sé quitarte lo terco Gabriel, no me obligues a ser más severo contigo"

Gabriel abrió los ojos al entender lo que quería decir, vio hacia el suelo con terror, no podía ni tocar el suelo, su hermano lo sujetaba perfectamente y si estiraba sus brazos apenas lograría rozar el suelo.

"¿Quieres que llevemos esto a otro nivel?"

Sintió como su hermano puso su mano en la cintura de sus pantalones y allí se dejo romper, negó frenéticamente con la cabeza intentando levantar sus manos lo suficiente para intentar detenerlo moviéndose, su llanto se hizo audible soltando algunos sollozos, moría de vergüenza el pensar en Sam y Castiel pero eso se dejo de lado ante la amenaza de una paliza sin pantalones frente a ellos, eso sería peor.

"Dejaras que Raph revise tus heridas obedientemente? Porque aun podemos continuar"

"Lo haré! Porfavor basta" Lloró amargamente aun cuando su hermano lo dejo en el suelo, cubrió sus ojos con sus manos deseando no volver a ver a nadie, la vergüenza seguía quemando sus rostro.

Michael se sintió miserable por su hermanito, pero dejo eso de lado haciéndole caminar hacia la cama, Raphael lo siguió seguro de que Gabriel no escaparía, sonrio con pena al ver que Gabriel no dejaba de llorar pero sabía que lloraba por algo más que por una paliza.

"Quítate la camiseta, revisare tu estomago primero"

"Raph porfavor no"

Ambos arcángeles sintieron como se hacia un nudo ante la suplica del menor pero siguieron con la idea, Gabriel vio que no podía hacerlos cambiar de opinión así que se quito la camiseta. Raphael rapido se acerco al ver el golpe que tenía en el estomago haciendo una mueca de preocupación, hizo que el mensajero se recostara para revisar mejor tocando algunos puntos escuchando cada sonido proveniente de Gabriel frunciendo el ceño ante los resultados, tenía gran parte del estomago morado con rojo y eso no era lo peor.

"Tiene algunos órganos lastimados, esto solo pasa cuando el golpe es demasiado fuerte ¿Qué te paso?"

Allí estaba la razón por la que no quería ser revisado, las preguntas, esas preguntas solo le traerían malos recuerdos que no eran necesarios. Raphael continuo tocando notando un par de costillas rotas y varios pequeños golpes, estaba seguro que eran recientes pues habían tardado en mostrarse.

"Gabriel, esto es muy grave"

"¿Como te hicieron eso?"

Nego con la cabeza cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, quería que todo desapareciera y dejara de pensar en como ocurrió cada herida. Ambos notaron aquello y sabían que no era necesario que les dijera todo, Raphael miro hacia Sam y Cas que seguían inmóviles.

"¿Pueden darnos algo de privacidad?"

Sam rapido reacciono saliendo de la habitación seguido por Castiel, el serafin dio una ultima mirada a Gabriel antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. En cuanto se fueron, Raphael tomo los pantalones de Gabriel, el mensajero usaba pants y una camiseta grande, sabía que debían encontrar ropa adecuada pero esa era la más suave que tenía Castiel en su casa. Gabriel detuvo las manos del sanador con verguenza, no llevaba nada debajo del pants ya que no tenían ropa interior para él.

"No hay nada que no haya visto antes"

"Pero"

Michael sonrió ante la vergüenza de su hermano menor, dirigió su mirada hacia Raphael riendo.

"¿Recuerdas de la época en que Gabriel decidió que no llevaría nada de ropa? Corría por los pasillos del cielo perseguido por padre para que usara al menos una túnica"

Raphael también se puso a reír ante el recuerdo.

"Si, recuerdo bien esas alas doradas corriendo con padre detrás, el pequeño si que era rápido y era tan pequeño"

"Tan pequeño que podía sentarlo en mi mano cubriendo su pequeño trasero de unas entidades cósmicas que pasaban para ver a padre, tenia que disculparme mientras padre moría de vergüenza"

Ambos comenzaron a reír, Gabriel tuvo que cubrir su rostro ahora completamente rojo.

"Basta! Están avergonzándome!"

"No parecías avergonzado cuando dijiste que siempre andarías desnudo y se lo gritabas a papá a la cara"

Michael había llegado a su punto.

"Entonces ya sabes, no hay nada que no hayamos visto de ti pequeño"

Gabriel decidió dejar que Raphael hiciera lo que necesitara antes de que ambos se pusieran a contar más historias de su infancia, se cubrió con la almohada la cara para evitar la vergüenza. Raphael solo fruncio el ceño al ver las múltiples quemaduras en las piernas de su hermano y luego bajo quitandole los calcetines y los tennis que llevaba, los pies tenían cortes en las plantas pero ya parecian más o menos cerrados pero igual lo curaría.

"¿Como te hiciste las quemaduras? ¿O los cortes?"

Nego con la cabeza intentando soportar las lagrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir, no quería hablar de las torturas que le hicieron y quería dejarlo en claro, Michael vio que su hermano no hablaria y no queria forzarlo, estaría mejor cuando todas las heridas se curaran aunque no sabia como curar aquel golpe en su estomago esperaba que Raphael si supiera, queria distraer la atención de Gabriel de aquellos pensamientos por lo que lo tomo del brazo haciéndole girar en un intento de ver si su espalda estaba totalmente bien, las heridas se veían cerradas y seguro con algo de cuidado se vería como nuevo, palmeo un par de veces el trasero de su hermano con suavidad solo para distraerlo lo cual funcionó.

"Mike! Aun duele!"

"Ni siquiera fue tan fuerte"

"Para mi lo fue"

Sam les había dado un botiquín prometiendo conseguir más medicinas, Raphael se tomo su tiempo para curar cada herida de Gabriel antes de dejar al menor descansar un poco.

* * *

Castiel se sentía incomodo desayunando solo con Gabriel, no sabía en que momento Michael se había vuelto a quedar dormido de pie en medio de la cocina seguramente agotado, Gabriel solo continuo comiendo feliz de tener algo más que sopa, tenia algunos puntos en la herida de la ceja y su ojo no había mejorado de color en solo un día pero al menos su estomago no dolía tan mal al igual que otras heridas pero seguía sintiendo tanta vergüenza por lo pasado que intento evitar a Castiel y aun más a Sam hasta que se cruzo con Castiel, sabía que no podia irse porque si pisaba un pie fuera de la cocina entonces Michael podría despertarse y solo le obligaria a sentarse para que acabara de comer.

"Lo siento" Castiel se apresuro a decir "No sabía que Michael haria eso, habría sacado a Sam"

Gabriel alzó los hombros dándole una sonrisa de consuelo a su hermano "No es la primera vez que Michael me castiga frente a alguien y no creo que sea la ultima vez"

"Lo sé, pero podría haberlo evitado, fue mi culpa que-"

"Basta Cass, no es culpa tuya, entiéndelo, es lo que tiene ser el menor de dos hermanos inflexibles, ya me acostumbre a tener que estar bajo las alas de los tres"

Aquello ultimo sonó triste, como si realmente extrañara o pensara que era de Lucifer en ese momento y eso solo hizo sentir mal a Castiel, no entendía porque pero se sentía responsable y de igual modo sabia que todos extrañaban sus alas y eso si que era su culpa.

"Discúlpame con los Winchester por mis hermanos, lamento que sean así, no debimos de llegar exigiendo en lugar de solo hablar"

"Estas disculpado" Dean entro en la cocina atraído por el olor de la comida, Gabriel miro su comida como si fuera más importante, sabia que Sam debió de contarle a Dean sobre lo que paso.

El cazador noto la mirada avergonzada de Gabriel e incluso Castiel se veía mal por lo que solo puso una mano sobre el hombro de Gabriel robandole un trozo de tocino.

"No te preocupes, mi padre también solía ser demasiado estricto, sé lo que se siente estar en medio de una paliza con alguien por allí, no tienes que sentirte mal"

Dean no lo admitiría pero se preocupo por Gabriel y aun más cuando Sam le contó sobre las heridas que logro notar y sobre la tortura que mencionaron los arcángeles. No presionaría al mensajero pero también quería ayudar aunque fuera con apoyo moral.

"No conoces a mis hermanos Dean"

"Pero les agradezco que decidieran traer a Castiel, quería disculparme con él y no lo encontraba"

Gabriel le dedico una sonrisa antes de seguir con su comida, Castiel solo pensaba en una forma de solucionar lo que había roto, quería volver a reparar el cielo pero no sabía por donde empezar.


	7. Chapter 7

Sus siguientes días fueron más tranquilos entre ellos y gracias a la ayuda de Dean ya no tenían la preocupación de que alguien fuera a atacarlos, pero aun tenían otros problemas. Llevaban demasiado tiempo encerrados lo que hacia que todos se pusieran irritables. Castiel y Gabriel eran los que más querían salir por aire fresco pues ambos eran los que habían pasado más tiempo fuera, Raphael siempre fue de pasar más tiempo en una oficina y a Michael no le importaba.

Dean daba otro sorbo a su trago, había vuelvo a beber desde temprano desde que tenia a los arcángeles allí, Castiel ayudaba con lo que podía pero en cuanto Dean menciono que necesitaba salir y que Sam no podía acompañarlo fue cuando el serafin se ofreció para ser compañero de Dean.

"Absolutamente no, ninguno va a salir mientras seamos humanos"

Estaba claro que sus hermanos no estarían de acuerdo con lo de ser un cazador pero igual Castiel quería hacer algo por Sam y Dean que los estaban ayudando tanto, pero convencer al arcangel mayor de lo contrario era un caso perdido.

"No sera demasiado tiempo, necesitan que-"

"Dije que no"

"Gabriel" Castiel hablo buscando ayuda en su hermano mayor, Gabriel estaba más acostumbrado a tratar con ellos así que podría saber como convencerlos. El mensajero lo entendió, se puso de pie listo para defender a su hermano menor.

"Vamos Mike, él solo quería-"

"No te metas Gabriel y vuelve a sentarte"

"Estoy cansado de estar sentado y encerrado! Todo el día sin hacer nada y seguro que Cass se siente igual solo porque tu puedes decirnos que hacer pero no escuchas lo que queremos"

Michael lo considero, se cruzo de brazos analizando la situación entre sus hermanos, pero apenas volvió a ver los agujeros en los labios de Gabriel algo se retorció en su interior.

"No importa lo que quieren, yo solo intento ver por su seguridad"

"Tu forma de seguridad es muy aburrida"

"No me importa, no quiero enterarme que alguno de ustedes deja el bunker, entendido?"

Gabriel suspiro frustrado mirando hacia Castiel en una forma de consuelo por no haber sido de mucha ayuda, Castiel le sonrió respondiendo al arcangel como si fuera una orden.

"Entendido"

* * *

Las noches siempre eran silenciosas, Michael se la pasaba en el cuarto de Gabriel durmiendo de pie, el arcangel temía que el mensajero tuviera pesadillas y se lastimara en alguna caida o algo por lo que prefería estar cerca para alguna emergencia. Gabriel dormía poco, tenía pesadillas pero no le gustaba decirlo y se la pasaba casi toda la noche despierto pero fingiendo dormir para no preocupar a nadie, ya tenía suficiente con tener a Michael preocupado todo el tiempo.

El mensajero sonrio al notar que su hermano dormia, era dificil saber si Michael dormia cuando estaba de pie pero despues de tantas noches al fin había averiguado como saber si dormia, era casi indetectable pero Gabriel aprendió que cuando el arcangel relajaba los hombros era porque se quedaba dormido, esa había sido su señal para levantarse de la cama. Hizo todo el silencio posible sabiendo que Michael era de sueño ligero, salio de la habitación dejando la puerta un poco abierta para evitar hacer ruido al cerrarla, sonrio caminando descalzo por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Castiel, entro en silencio y cuando estuvo al lado del serafin dormido le cubrio la boca para que no gritara.

Castiel se puso alerta listo para pelear pero apenas vio que era Gabriel su expresión cambio a una de enojo, quito las manos de su hermano respirando con tranquilidad sentandose en la cama.

"Pero que demonios Gab-"

"Shhh callate"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Gabriel cerro la puerta en caso de que alguien estuviera despierto.

"Vamonos, se que si Michael estaba fuera seguro Lucifer también esta aquí en el mundo"

"¿Y eso que significa?"

"Que esta allá afuera, podemos buscarlo y traerlo aquí, con todos nosotros juntos podemos hacer algo para reparar el cielo y que todos tengamos nuestra gracia de vuelta"

Castiel se iba a negar completamente pero la idea de reparar el daño que había causado le atrajo la atención, se acomodo en su cama con más interés.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Lucifer en esto?"

"Lucifer no es un arcangel o un demonio, por lo que debe tener algo de poder del infierno y puede ayudarnos para abrir de nuevo el cielo o algo"

"¿Poder del infierno?"

"Es igual al del cielo pero más debil, además habra demonios que le sigan"

Tenía un punto, encontrar a Lucifer no sonaba tan mal si podía ayudar en algo.

"Pero Michael dijo que-"

"Si, también estuve allí, pero estoy seguro que no accederá a buscar a Lucifer por nada del mundo, su estúpida pelea es mucho más importante que otra cosa, por eso debemos buscarlo tu y yo"

Castiel se detuvo a pensarlo, miro detenidamente a Gabriel, él estaba bien pero la salud de Gabriel estaba grave y no quería ser el responsable de enfrentarse a Michael si algo le ocurría a Gabriel.

"Tu estas herido, yo iré"

Gabriel giro los ojos cansado de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez.

"Basta de eso, quiero ir y fue mi idea, además se más sobre este mundo de lo que tu sabes, tu como humano estas perdido pero yo se manejar la situación, tu sabes buscar monstruos pero yo se buscar a alguien que no quiere ser encontrado"

Castiel mordió su labio volviendo a pensarlo.

"Tenemos que salir ahora, verdad?"

* * *

El sol salía en el horizonte en la carretera, se sentía el frío de la mañana y se escuchaban las aves cantar, Gabriel sonreía sintiendo el aire y la libertad mientras que Castiel se retorcia preocupado por sus propios pensamientos.

"Dean va a matarnos primero"

"Tranquilo, seguro nos lo agradecerá"

"Agradecernos que? Robarle el impala y salir para traer a Lucifer?"

"Pues, no sé, pero algo agradecerá" A Castiel le preocupaba lo tranquilo que se veía Gabriel por hacer algo tan loco, el serafin estaba tan preocupado que incluso miraba hacia atras esperando que nadie los siguiera desacelerando de vez en cuando hasta que canso a Gabriel.

"Deja eso, ojos al frente y si no quieres conducir dejamelo a mi"

"Con esas heridas me preocupa incluso verte asi sentado"

"Entonces conduce bien"

"No te preocupa lo que diga Dean o Michael o Raphael al volver?"

"No es como si me atreviera a irme de nuevo sin dejar una nota, no estoy tan loco para querer que me den la paliza de mi vida, deje una nota avisando a donde vamos"

"¿Qué decía la nota?"

Gabriel se sentó mejor recordando lo que había escrito "Algo de ir tras Lucifer y que estaremos bien, llevamos dinero y un poco de comida además de medicamentos para mi"

"Pero no tenemos comida y menos medicina, solo tenemos un poco de dinero!"

"Si, pero ellos no lo saben"

Castiel decidió poner toda su atención en el camino sin pensar demasiado en los problemas que Gabriel lo estaba metiendo, si tan solo se quedara en aquella cabaña abandonada solo no estaría pasando nada de esto.

* * *

Apenas despertó se dio cuenta de la falta del mensajero, estaba enfermo y herido lo cual le preocupó aun más, camino de habitación en habitación buscandolo por todos lados hasta que revisó cada pequeño espacio del bunker fue a avisarle a Raphael.

"No esta! No esta ni él ni Castiel!"

"Respira hermano, seguro salieron a tomar aire"

"Pero si alguien se los llevo!? Qué pasara si algún demonio los encontró y se los llevo?"

Sam tuvo que rodar los ojos y Dean solo se sentía frustrado por ser levantado tan temprano, Raphael se sentía preocupado pero no se sentía tan mal como Michael, al mayor parecía que le daría un ataque de panico.

"Tranquilo mamá gallina, no son niños, saben luchar, encontraremos alguna pista de ellos para saber a donde fueron" Dean intento calmar la situación, no quería que destrozaran el bunker buscando, en cambio, Michael se molesto por su desinteres en todo aquello.

"Tampoco esta el impala"

 _"Que!?"_

"Encontré esta nota en la cocina" Sam entrego la nota, estaba escrita en enoquiano y no entendía por lo que suponia que alguno de los dos la escribió.

Ambos arcangeles leyeron la nota en lo que parecía ser otro idioma, Dean entendió algo sobre el impala y Sam algo sobre Lucifer, Michael no espero más, hizo la nota a un lado empezando a empacar.

"Espera a que los encuentre! _¿Ir a buscar a Lucifer!?"_

"Piensa antes de salir, ni siquiera sabemos a donde fueron, no podemos buscarlos por todos lados sin ninguna pista, es una locura!"

Michael escucho a su hermano, tenía lógica sus palabras pero temía lo que pudiera pasarles a ambos, eran unos idiotas por irse así.

"Podemos poner un anuncio en la policia"

"No seas ridiculo Dean, eso solo llamara la atención de otros angeles y demonios, además existen otros monstruos que pueden cazarlos" Dean golpeo el brazo de Sam sin notar que los arcangeles los estaban viendo "Digo, seguro estaran bien..."

"Definitivamente ire a buscarlos"

"Espera, tenemos una solución, Castiel tiene un celular que podemos rastrear"

"Entonces que esperas!?"

"No tienes que gritar" Sam se apresuro a encender su computadora.

* * *

Habían dejado el impala enfrente de una tienda de relojes, al parecer ambos olvidaron que necesitaba gasolina y simplemente se detuvo, desde entonces caminaban buscando y preguntando a otros si alguien vio a un hombre con la descripción del recipiente de Lucifer pero no tenían resultados y Gabriel comenzaba a sentirse enfermo.

"Todo un día y nada, sin ninguna pista"

"¿Qué esperabas? Es un pais enorme y no sabemos si Lucifer este aquí o en otro pais, sigo pensando que debemos volver"

"No me volvere sin Lucifer!" Aquello sono más agresivo de lo que pensó, incluso asusto a Castiel "No, quiero decir...lo siento, no quería asustarte, solo estoy preocupado de que algo le pasara"

"Lo entiendo, pero a mi me preocupas tu, te ves cada vez peor que antes y parece que solo enfermas más en lugar de curar"

"Soy un humano, nada más que el medicamento me curara"

"Pues compremos un poco y volvamos al impala, descansamos un poco y continuamos buscando con más energia" Sonaba a un buen plan "Recuerdas donde dejamos el impala?"


	8. Chapter 8

Estaban perdidos en aquel pueblo o ciudad, despues de caminar tanto tiempo ni siquiera sabian si daban vueltas en el mismo lugar, Gabriel estaba cansado pero igual miraba a todos lados con la esperanza de encontrar a Lucifer y Castiel solo se arrepentía cada vez más de haber salido a ese viaje inesperado, ambos tenían hambre y habían dejado su celular y el dinero en el impala además de las mismas llaves del impala, no sabía ni que excusa decirle a Dean y a Michael aunque eso no parecía importarle a Gabriel, el arcangel caminaba mal por el dolor de su cuerpo y cada vez arrastraba más los pies, la gota que colmo a Castiel fue cuando el mensajero casi pierde el conocimiento y decidió que sería momento de un descanso.

"Descansar? No tenemos tiempo para descansar!"

"Lo necesitas! Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie, acepte este viaje por ti así que por lo menos dame la tranquilidad de verte descansar un momento"

"Bien! ¿Dónde quieres que descanse? No tenemos donde y no sabemos volver! No seas ridiculo Castiel!"

"El único ridiculo aquí eres tu! Fui un idiota al pensar que serías un poco responsable para tener un plan que no fuera tan egoísta, seguro solo querías escapar de casa como siempre"

"No te atrevas a decir eso"

"Entonces no te dire nada más" Castiel se dio la vuelta entrando a un callejón con toda la intención de alejarse de Gabriel, el arcangel suspiro siguiéndolo "Espera Cas, no actues como un niño, vamos a hablarlo"

No terminaron de caminar cuando un par de sujetos encapuchados se pusieron delante de Castiel impidiéndole el paso, otro par de puso detras de Gabriel encerrándolos en el callejón, Gabriel sintió el panico correr por su cuerpo y Castiel se puso en guardia en caso de tener que luchar.

"Tiren todo lo de valor que tengan de valor y ninguno saldra herido"

"¿Dinero?" Gabriel se calmo "Son solo humanos, que tontería"

"No tenemos nada de dinero ni nada de valor, vamos a tranquilizarnos y nadie saldra herido" Castiel escucho a uno de los ladrones reirse, sabía que no era tan fuerte como humano pero si podía matar a alguno facilmente, fue entrenado para pelear incluso sin fuerza, estaba listo para cualquier ataque cuando vio a uno de los asaltantes caer al suelo desangrándose. Ninguno entendía nada hasta que vieron la figura de otro hombre con un cuchillo detras del cuerpo.

"Ninguno saldra herido" Repitió el hombre burlandose del que acababa de matar.

Gabriel dio un paso al frente reconociendo el tono de voz y el mismo sarcasmo "Luci?"

Lucifer levanto la mira sorprendido, aquel tono de voz y ese apodo que no habia escuchado desde hace tanto tiempo, además que se suponia que estaba muerto.

"Gabe?"

El mensajero sonrio aliviado de encontrar a su hermano. Lucifer le dio una rapida mirada a sus dos hermanos notando el cansancio y las heridas de Gabriel.

"Me gustaria un par de explicaciones" el arcangel mayor limpio el cuchillo en sus manos sacando la sangre restante mirando a los demás asaltantes notablemente confundidos "Primero terminare con ellos"

Acerco el cuchillo al cuello de uno de ellos degollándolo, la sangre mancho su rostro, estaba por ir por los dos restantes cuando Castiel se puso enfrente "No te dejare matarlos"

"Ellos iban a matarlos a ustedes! A un lado Castiel" El serafin miro a los dos hombres de atras dandoles una señal para que se fueran lo que molesto a Lucifer "Pequeño estupido, te voy a-"

"No me importa lo que hagas conmigo pero necesito un lugar para que Gabriel descanse, esta herido y necesita mucho descanso y medicamento, puedes hacer lo que quieras cuando él este bien"

Lucifer miro a su hermano analizando si lo que decia Castiel era verdad, vio los agujeros en los labios de Gabriel y la respiración inestable, estaba cansado y seguro enfermo, acerco su mano para tomar la temperatura del rostro de su hermano.

"Estas ardiendo en fiebre! Vamos, tengo un lugar donde pueden descansar"

Gabriel había insistido en caminar pero Lucifer no se lo permitio cargandolo en su espalda, al final llegaron a un motel de tercera, Lucifer abrio la habitación dejando que Castiel entrara primero antes de cerrar dejando a Gabriel en la cama.

"Escuchen, ire por algo de comer y traere medicamento, ninguno salga que por lo que sé ninguno sabe andar por aqui sin perderse"

"Trae algunas vendas"

"Para que?"

Castiel levanto la camisa de Gabriel dejando ver las vendas que lo cubrian, no agregaría las demás heridas pendientes porque noto la preocupación en el rostro de Lucifer.

"Que le paso?"

"Lo torturaron"

El arcangel mayor miro alrededor pensando bien las cosas, saco el cuchillo que tenia dándoselo a Castiel "Protegelo porfavor, que nadie entre, yo tengo llave asi que cerrare, no respondan si alguien toca la puerta y tengan cuidado"

Castiel asintio a cada indicación.

"Intenta bajar su temperatura con algo frío, no me tardare"

Asintió de nuevo viendo a Lucifer irse "Lucifer...gracias"

"No me agradezcas nada, aun tengo muchas preguntas que hacer y espero tener las respuestas por las buenas"

Castiel sonrio al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Gabriel se había quedado dormido apenas cayo en la cama y de nuevo estaba en silencio y soledad con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Dean paso un cable por el impala, después de tanto tiempo lograron llegar y encontrar el impala vacío con las llaves y el celular de Castiel dentro, esperaron un par de horas y nadie llego, desde entonces Dean intentaba abrir el impala sin hacerle daño.

"Solo rompe la ventana y recupera las llaves" Raphael estaba cansado, hambriento y preocupado por sus hermanos, sabia que estarian cerca por el impala y como ninguno volvio temia que les pasara algo.

"No dañare a mi bebé por culpa de tus hermanos"

"Fuiste tu quien dejo las llaves a la vista para que se lo llevaran"

"No pensaba que alguien lo robaría!"

"Basta! Vamos a separarnos, que dos los busquen y dos se queden por si vuelven"

"Yo ire a buscarlo" Sam dio un paso adelante, no queria seguir escuchando las quejas de Dean y menos queria estar cerca si volvian y Dean los mataba primero.

"Bien, Sam vendra conmigo, Raph quedate por si acaso vuelven y asegurate que estan sanos y salvos para que yo pueda matarlos"

Sam siguió al arcangel por la calle, era de noche y por lo que veía el arcangel estaba decidido a encontrarlos, miraban por las tiendas y las calles, entre las personas y cualquier lugar posible hasta que comenzaron a cansarse por tanto caminar.

"Michael, deberíamos volver, ya es muy tarde y puede que ellos regresaran al bunker"

"No, ellos no pueden volver caminando, Gabriel esta muy mal y no soportaría el camino"

"Entonces puede que esten en el impala con Dean"

"Ya te habría llamado"

"Michael, necesitamos reunirnos y ver que haremos todos en lugar de buscar a ciegas toda la noche"

"Si no quieres venir pues vete, seguire buscandolos"

Sam entendió que no habría manera de convencer al arcangel por lo que se rindió "Podemos comprar una botella de agua por lo menos?"

Michael se detuvo considerandolo "Esta bien pero que sea rapido"

Entraron a la primera tienda que vieron una pequeña farmacia a un par de calles, sabian que pasarian toda la noche buscando, se pusieron de acuerdo para volver y buscarlos en el impala, compraron algo para comer para todos y agua en la farmacia.

"No estoy seguro que a Raph le guste comer algo tan poco saludable"

"La mayoría de las tiendas estan cerradas a media noche y no vas a querer perder tiempo buscando una tienda por allí"

Michael guardo silencio dejando a Sam elegir lo que llevaban, escucho a alguien más pagar en la caja con una voz reconocida.

"Gracias" El hombre tomo su cambio junto lo que habia comprado, Michael observo con cuidado viendo el medicamento en la bolsa junto a un par de cosas y reconocio al hombre.

"L-Lucifer?"

No alcanzo a ver bien al hombre cuando salio de la tienda, Michael se apresuro a seguirlo pero apenas salio de la tienda ya no vio al hombre.

"Pasa algo Michael?" Sam lo siguió dejando las cosas por la expresion del arcangel pero el mayor solo nego volviendo a entrar "Crei ver a alguien conocido"

* * *

Lucifer volvio a el cuarto de motel encontrando a Gabriel mejor, el arcangel se habia quitado los zapatos y caminaba descalzo por la habitación buscando algo de comer mientras Castiel descansaba sentado en la cama, cerro la puerta entrando a dejar lo que compró.

"Gabriel vuelve a sentarte y Castiel, ayudame con las compras, necesito que me expliques sobre las heridas de Gabriel para ver como curarlo"

"No lo sé" Castiel tuvo que admitirlo, no sabía más alla de las heridas más importantes de Gabriel, estaba seguro que Raphael lo había revisado más a fondo pero él no se preocupo en saber más.

"Cómo que no sabes? Debiste curar sus heridas y tu-"

"No lo cure yo, fue Raph"

"Raph tambien esta vivo?" No ocultaría su sorpresa, aunque estaba más feliz que sorprendido.

"Y Michael, estabamos todos juntos, ellos curaron a Gabriel"

Lucifer unió todas las piezas, Gabriel había rebuscado en la bolsa que llevaba por algo de comida sin poner demasiada atención, el arcangel mayor se puso de pie.

" _ **Escaparon?**_ "

"No es para tanto, salimos para buscarte y deje una nota, saben que estamos bien"

"Ustedes dos" Lucifer volvió a caer sentado, ya podía escuchar a Michael gritandole a él y culpadolo por todo esto aunque no tenía nada que ver "Saben lo peligroso que fue?"

"Estas exagerando Luci, estamos bien y vivos" Gabriel comía una barra de chocolate que seguramente Lucifer le compró para él, se sentía tranquilo despues de encontrar a su hermano y ya no tenía nada porque preocuparse.

"Casi los matan unos asaltantes! Par de estúpidos novatos si no estuvieran tan cansados y heridos yo mismo los tiraría a ambos sobre mi rodilla! No quiero ni pensar como estarán Michael y Raphael"

Ambos notaron lo molesto que estaba, ahora si se preguntaban si habían hecho algo tan malo, Castiel fue al punto del porque apoyo a Gabriel "Puedes ayudarnos contra Metatron?"

"Metatron? No lo sé, no me importa lo que pasa en el cielo por la poca vigilancia de autoridad, perdí mi gracia pero aun tengo un poco de poder del infierno así que no me importa demasiado, soy como un humano con algo de fuerza sobrehumana y algun par de poderes que uso para conseguir dinero"

"Solo por eso acepte venir a buscarte, necesitamos tu ayuda"

Lucifer tarareo entendiendo que era lo que quería "Niño, no seas tonto, no creas que Michael me permitiría hacer algo contra el cielo"

"Por qué no?"

"Porque tomare el puesto de jefe en cuanto pueda y eso lo sabemos todos"

Castiel estaba por decir lo contrario, incluso podría convencer a Lucifer de que los ayudara, pero Lucifer se puso de pie caminando hacia un cajon de ropa "Gabriel, vamos a darte un baño para revisar tus heridas, te curare despues, usaras mi ropa y Castiel podra darse un baño despues tambien usando algo de mi ropa, mientras más rapido terminemos más rapido podemos ir a dormir y así salir lo antes posible hacia el bunker antes de que le de un ataque a Michael"

"No quiero un baño Luci, puedes curar mis heridas así"

"Gabriel, no quiero discusiones contigo, ven por las buenas, no quiero arrastrarte"

"Pero Luci"

"Vamos"

Gabriel siguió de mala manera a Lucifer dentro del baño, no tenía demasiadas ganas de decirle a nadie sobre le miedo al agua que le creció desde que lo torturaron casi ahogandolo constantemente metiendo su cabeza en una pila de agua o cubriendola con tela tirandole agua encima, el solo recuerdo le dio un escalofrio en el cuerpo.

"Rapido Gabe" Lucifer lo saco de sus pensamientos encendiendo el agua para llenar la tina, no lo haría esperar demasiado, se quito la camiseta esperando poder convencerlo en algun punto.

"En la mañana tome un baño, seguro no necesito otro, solo limpia las heridas aparte y curalas de nuevo"

Se sintió nervioso al tener la mirada de Lucifer encima suyo, sabía que su hermano detectaba mentiras por lo que debía ser cuidadoso o lo descubriría.

"Si Raph te limpio las heridas y las curo entonces fue hace un par de días, seguro espero a volver a limpiarlas para ver si no tendrías una infección creciente, no puedes engañarme pequeño truquero" Lucifer sonreía pero notaba que algo estaba mal en su hermano menor, sospechaba que tenía que ver con eso de las torturas "Tendre cuidado, lo prometo"

"Vamos hermano, porfavor"

"No lo hago porque quiero Gabe, tienes que curarte y Raphael me matara si te curo sin antes limpiar tus heridas"

El mensajero vio que sería inutil luchar, se quito toda la ropa sintiendose horrible cuando entro en la tina de agua que su hermano había preparado, tuvo cuidado cuando se sento esperando que el agua no le llegara tan arriba para sentirse ahogado. Lucifer se acerco observando cada pequeño golpe y herida, noto algunas más graves como en la espalda o los labios además de lo que parecía ser heridas antiguas que no sanaron bien dejando marcas, quito las vendas necesarias feliz de que las heridas parecian cerrarse bien pero algunas parecian tener alguna infección creciendo, seguro por tanto esfuerzo que tuvo hoy; estaba tan ocupado en ver las heridas que no noto cuando el mensajero comenzo a temblar.

"Falta mucho? Seguro ya estan limpias"

"Limpiare tus heridas y lavare tu cabello, tendre cuidado pero mantente quieto, no quiero herirte por error"

"No tienes que lavar mi cabello, esta bien así"

"Gabriel, ya te dije que no quiero discutir contigo, solo obedece y no te muevas mucho"

Llevaban un rato allí, Lucifer limpiaba con sumo cuidado cada pequeña herida, incluso escuchaba cada pequeño gesto de su hermano menor para asegurarse que no lo lastimaba pero el mensajero no emitía ni un solo sonido, sol ose quedaba allí quieto.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?"

"Demonios, los paganos me vendieron a unos demonios y me torturaron hasta que Castiel me encontró, no se cuanto tiempo fue"

"Buscare a los culpables, no temas, ya nadie te hara daño"

Eso le relajo lo suficiente hasta que sintió como Lucifer se movió "Listo, solo lavo tu cabello y terminaremos"

Estaba entrando en panico cuando su hermano pasaba sus manos por su cabello lavandolo, luego su hermano lo sujeto de los hombros "Vamos, solo enjuágate y listo"

Apenas entro en el agua volvió a sentir el panico, sus manos temblaron buscando una salida, se sujeto de los bordes de la bañera saliendo del agua respirando con dificultad, sus labios se cerraron y el panico solo hizo que el aire a su alrededor fuera más delgado, escuchaba la voz de Lucifer pero no entendía lo que decía.

"Gabe! Gabe! Respira, calmate, no pasa nada estoy aquí"

Lucifer noto cada pequeño movimiento, los temblores y la falta de aire además de que Gabriel comenzaba a llorar, entendió lo que pasaba, saco a su hermano del agua sentándolo en su regazo sin importarle mojarse, lo abrazo de cerca meciéndolo para calmarlo como si fuera un pequeño novato "Gabe, escucha mi voz, estas bien pequeño, nadie te hara daño, respira lentamente"

Gabriel intento hablar pero las palabras no hacian más que atorarse entre su garganta y sus labios, temblaba demasiado y el llanto no le dejaba escuchar a Lucifer pero sabía lo que pasaba, estaba bien, no había nadie pero igual seguía teniendo miedo sin saber por que. Lucifer noto la respiración de su hermano, empezaba a ser más lenta por lo que sabía que el ataque de panico se estaba acabando.

"Te torturaron con agua verdad?"

Asintió.

"Fue demasiado tiempo, ellos fueron muy crueles verdad?"

Otro asentimiento.

"Oh pequeño colibrí, nadie te volverá a hacer daño, yo no lo permitiré, para ese llanto"

Seguía escuchando a Lucifer repetir las mismas palabras, se sentía seguro estando con su hermano mayor pero por alguna razón no podía confiar en lo que decía porque dentro de él sabía que en cuanto todo estuviera bien de nuevo estaría solo a merced de quien quisiera volver a torturarlo y eso solo le hacia más daño.


End file.
